Story time
by Partial Insanity
Summary: Story time is supposed to be a good time, right? [Oneshot]


**Disclaimer: **_I don't actually own Vocaloid, the official software, but I DO have Miku and the others installed on my computer as MMD models, so I guess it's a stalemate?_

* * *

_Ranbara, Ranbara, Ranbara..._

Oh, hello there! Did you come to visit me? Wonderful! I'm so happy to get visitors! Do you like stories? Of course you do, everyone does! I want to tell you a story. It's delightful story, about a young girl who met a man in rather strange circumstances. Please listen carefully.

Once there was a young girl, of sixteen years old. She lived in a small town, the name of which slips my mind. She was well known around the town for her love of taking long walks, and always with a lovely red balloon in hand. She was friends with a man, a guy who owned the local flower shop. Or was it the balloon shop? I don't remember.

Anyway, one day the man met her alone on the street, when no one else was around. Do you know what happened next? He kidnapped her! Took her to his shop and locked her up! Just like that!

What's wrong? Oh, I did say that it was a delightful story about a girl who met a man under strange circumstances, didn't I? Let me continue!

Day and night, this man, he did some terrible things to the girl. Terrible things! Like, _rape her_ for example. What's wrong? Oh, you don't like how lightly I talk about that? I'm sorry, it's just a story. Here, have some cake. It's good!

So, this man continued this for weeks. Sometimes, he'd even play a game with her. What was it called again? Oh, I don't remember. This story can be confusing you know!

In fact, maybe she wasn't kidnapped. Maybe they were married. Oh well, on with the story! So, the man used to play this game with the girl. She would hide, and he'd try to find her. He'd walk around the shop, or was it his house, and call out "Ranbara, Ranbara, Ranbara". And if he couldn't find her, she would say "Rohjira, Rohjira, Rohjira", and win the game!

This went on for quite a while, until eventually, the poor girl went insane. Really insane! Oh, what's wrong now? The face you're making is...Oh. do you not like this story? Don't worry, it's almost over! I think...

Well, she went insane. And the man, seeing this, apparently felt horrified at what he had done, and killed himself! Or maybe they were married, and were being evicted from their house, and the girl, or woman, who was his wife, was raped by the men who were kicking them from the house. And the husband, upon coming home and finding out what happened, hung himself.

I don't remember how the story actually goes, but the man dies either way. And I do like the first one better, with the girl and the kidnapping. Why you ask? Well, because it's such a tragic story! And you feel more for the girl.

Anyway, the girl is taken to an asylum, and locked away in a room. Ward room 305 I believe it was called. Huh? My house's number is 305 too? I know! Isn't it lovely? I asked that the house number be changed, because I love this story dearly. I grew up listening to it.

In that asylum, none of the doctors knew the girl was pregnant. Oh, didn't I tell you? The man impregnated her. Such a sad fate for one of the age of sixteen. Anyway, the girl kept trying to kill the baby inside her by taking a lot of pills! However she could never swallow them and end its life. Such a good mother.

One day, she was brought some cake, and a fork. Such a silly thing to do, give a girl who's insane and pregnant a fork. That man wasn't very smart was he? Well, the girl took the fork, and began to _stab herself in the stomach. _

She was trying to either kill herself, or the baby, or maybe both! Or maybe she was trying to let the doctors know she was pregnant. Anyway, she was eventually discovered by the doctors, covered in blood, a gaping hole in her stomach. And they finally found out that she was pregnant too, when they saw the baby.

And that's where the story ends! What? I originally said it was a delightful story about a girl meeting a man under strange circumstances? Oh, you silly silly person! I never said it was a happy story!

Huh? How do I know so much about the story? Oh, I thought you knew!

I'm the girl in the story.

_And you are my son._

* * *

**Author's Notes: **_Well, you probably already saw that ending coming. I need to be more subtle, but seeing as Miku is insane in it, her skill in storytelling might be a little...off.  
_

_I personally like how this turned out. My first time writing like this, and based off two songs too. I included the differences in the story, because of my own confusion. Watch **In a Rainy Town, Balloons Dance with Devils**, and then watch **Ward Room 305**, and you'll see that the stories are slightly different, which I decided to chalk up to Miku's own insanity and how she chooses to see what happened to her._

_Hope you enjoyed this new story of mine, it's a new writing style for me, as well as my second M rated fanfic, though it's more understandable in this fanfic's regards._


End file.
